


Catch a Catchy Tune (in bed.)

by beggar_always



Category: Psych
Genre: Community: lover100, Community: smut_69, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene for 5x05. <i>"Lassie...are you humming danger music? Again?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch a Catchy Tune (in bed.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very slowly re-watching the fifth season so I can try and catch up on the current season. Tonight's episode was "Shawn and Gus in Drag (Racing)" and I felt compelled to write this. Un-betaed and written in like...15 minutes as I finished the episode.
> 
> ALSO, random not-so-side note...my smut button seems to be broken. This is the "smuttiest" thing I've managed in months and it's not even all that smutty. *dramatic sigh*
> 
> Also also, I'm using this to fill #021 - Sound on my lover100 table and #067 - Writer's Choice on my smut_69 table.
> 
> I'll shut up now and let you read the fic...

After successfully sneaking the truck back into Henry’s driveway, Shawn made his way to Lassiter’s apartment with a bag of pineapple danishes and a goal of sharing breakfast in bed with a side of totally awesome sex.

Unfortunately, Shawn accidentally ate both danishes on his own before he’d even picked the lock and slipped inside the head detective’s apartment.

Things started to look up, however, when Shawn found Lassiter in the bedroom, still sound asleep and with a good ten minutes left before the alarm went off. Shawn stripped out of his own clothes before slipping under the covers.

“You smell like sugar,” Lassiter grumbled into his pillow.

“Why Carlton, I do believe that is the nicest thing you’ve said to me all week,” Shawn replied cheerfully.

Lassiter squinted at him through one, half-opened eye. “You’ve been doing something illegal, haven’t you?”

Shawn slid in closer to him, pleased to find Lassiter had chosen to sleep in his boxers only. Those were easily disposed of.

“I think you’re the one who said we’re not allowed to bring up current cases in bed,” Shawn offered up as a weak defense. Lassiter just sighed and rolled over on top of him. He blinked sleepily down at Shawn for a moment before he bent his head to start kissing a line down Shawn’s neck to his torso. Lassiter and his mouth had nearly made it to Shawn’s belly button when Shawn noticed something out of place.

“Lassie...are you humming danger music? Again?” Shawn asked. Lassiter slowly lifted his head, the faint tinge of a blush on his cheeks. “That is so _hot_!” Shawn declared, grabbing the other man and pulling him up for a filthy kiss on the mouth. Lassiter was tense for a moment before he melted into it, his tongue sliding eagerly over Shawn’s.

Lassiter’s very not-limp wrist was being put to very good use between them, making Shawn squirm happily at the attention. It’d been a busy week and they’d barely had any time at all for their usual activities. Shawn let himself indulge for several long strokes of Lassiter’s hand before he turned his head away to gasp in a breath and glance at the bedside clock. “You’re gonna be late,” he panted reluctantly just as the alarm clicked on.

Lassiter nipped at Shawn’s jawline and started humming again, surprisingly in beat with the alarm. Shawn was torn between laughing and moaning with delight, so he ended up doing a weird combination of the two. It really didn’t take much more before Shawn was arching his back as Lassiter _finally_ pulled an orgasm from him.

“I fully approve...of you...humming...in the future...forever,” Shawn declared around a series of lazy, sated kisses. Lassiter smiled at him before he gave Shawn one last, quick kiss and left the bed for the shower.

Shawn followed a moment after, a hum on his own lips.

/end


End file.
